A New Me
by Fighter23
Summary: Rachel is Sam's twin sister. She is a badass who has been to Juvie over 20 times! its better then summary i promise. Puckleberry with Samchel family and Pezbery,Finchel,Cherry,Pierceberry friendship
1. First Day Blues

**Hey guys! So this idea came to me and I love it. Its about a badass Rachel who comes to live with her twin brother Sam. She will be a blonde in this story. Anyway on with it.**

The doorbell rang at 6:15 pm. Mike, Puck, and Finn were at Sam's house.

"Evans! You gonna get that?" Puck yelled to Sam who was in the kitchen eating a slice of pizza.

"Nope!" Sam said smirking.

"Fine I'll get it." Puck said annoyed as he got up to the door. When he opened the door he saw a small Blondie with green eyes **[A/N: I said she was Sam's twin sister].**

"Who are you?" Puck asked.

"I'm Rachel. I'm looking for my brother Sam." Rachel said. Puck's eyes got big like beach balls.

"Sam?!" Puck said shocked and confused.

"Yeah Sam. Evans? He's tall and looks exactly like me. Can I come in. its like 30 degrees out bro." Rachel said. Puck nodded opening the door for her. Rachel walked in carrying her suitcase. She scanned the room. She saw an Asian boy watching television, a freakishly tall boy on his phone, and a mohawked boy checking her out. She was about to say to Puck "Take a picture. It last longer." But someone called her name.

"Rachel?" Sam said. Rachel turned around and dropped her bags to run to him. He hugged her.

"Sammy." She whispered. Puck, Mike, and Finn and confused faces.

"Oh guys! This is my twin sister Rachel. Rachel this is Finn." Sam said pointing to Finn who waved at Rachel smiling goofy. "Mike." Mike shook her hand. "And Puckerman" Rachel and Puck fist bumped. "So what are you doing here?" Sam asked confused. When Sam and Rachel were little there parents were in a car accident. They got separated. Rachel lived in LA with her aunt and uncle. And Sam lived with his older brother Travis. They were only eleven.

"Well didn't you hear? I got shipped off. They kicked me out!" Rachel said laughing while they all looked at her shocked.

"WHAT?" Sam shouted.

"We could leave the room if you want." Mike said. Rachel shook her head.

"Its ok you will all find out soon anyway. So after our parents died I got sent off to LA to live with my Uncle Chris and Aunt Mary. I was so confused and sad. I got caught up with the wrong crowds. I would drink until I passed out. I did drugs. Hooked up with any guy and plain sight. And I've been to Juvie 30 times. They couldn't take it. So I was shipped off." Rachel said. When she was finished everyone had a face. Puck looked impressed. Mike and Finn looked shocked. And Sam looked mad.

"What the hell? What did you do to go to Juvie 30 times?" Sam said really mad.

"Mostly fighting, drug possession, public intoxication." Rachel said. Sam gave her 'the look' "But-but the last time it was for fighting and it was totally not my fault. This guy tried to grab my ass so I- um I kind of broke his wrist and cut off his manhood. Let that be a warning for you all." Rachel said. All guys put they're hands up in surrender.

"So Rachel tell us about yourself. Could you sing?" Finn said knowing they needed one more member for glee club to compete.

"Well I don't sing anymore but I could dance. Probably better than any girl in your school."

"Well would you join glee club then? You don't have to sing but you can dance. But you will be up against Santana and Brittany for dancing so good luck." Finn said. Rachel thought about it.

"Sure wouldn't kill me. Look I've been on a four hour plane I'm catch some Z's. Goodnight." Rachel said as she walked up stairs.

_**Next day…..**_

Rachel got up to her alarm. She had stayed in her older brother Travis' room since he was in college now. She took a shower and got dressed she put her hair in messy side braid and put on a black tank top with a black and white striped cardigan that was long. She was wearing black skinny jeans with matching combats boots. She brushed her teeth had breakfast and her and her brother drove to school. As they walked in she got something that she was use to. Wolf whistles and the common 'Hey baby'. While she was walking to her first class she saw a boy who was dressed pretty nice for a boy so she figured he was gay. He was pinned against the lockers by a jackass who had a slushie in his hand. She figured she had to be super woman in this situation so she approached them.

"Hey dick. Let him go." Rachel said to Karofsky. Karofsky dropped Kurt and looked her. He scoffed and was about to throw the slushie at her. But Rachel tipped the cup so it hit him instead. She then pinned him against the locker.

"I will kill you but that means my Juvie record would be at 31. So scram." Rachel said. Karofsky quickly ran. Everyone in the hall cheered for her.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week." Rachel said to the kids in the hall way. She then turned to Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"No problem" Rachel said smiling before walking away. Lets just skip to glee.

_Glee…_

"Guys! We found someone else for glee club. She doesn't sing but she can dance." Finn said waling into glee club.

"Well she has to compete with me and Brit for that dancing position." Santana said in her bitchy attitude. Finn was about to fight back with her but someone else did.

"Oh I will honey. Name's Rachel. Now since we are like 5 year olds and we can't share I challenge you to a dance off. You and 'Brit' dance together for one dance then you dance solo. Deal?" Rachel explained.

"Deal. Auditorium now." Santana said to the glee club. When they got to the auditorium Brittany and Santana went first. Brittany and Santana danced to Survivor together. Then Brittany danced to run the World (Girls!) by herself. Santana danced to Bad by herself. It was Rachel's turn. She came out in a sparkly red, purple, and orange dress. A guy came out which was he dance partner.

"Don't hurt yourself darling." Santana said smirking. Rachel flashed her dirty look. They were prepared for her to be terrible but she was amazing. Then when it was time to dance by herself she was even more incredible. **[A/N: if you want to see how she looked look up so you think you can dance Lauren and watch the videos where the blonde girl is dancing to my first kiss and my chick bad]**

"You win." Santana said still shocked. Rachel bowed and walked off.

"We're going to Nationals with her." Mike said.

"You know who she looks like? Sam." Quinn said. Sam smirked.

"She's my twin sister. You guys haven't met her because she use to live in LA but my aunt and uncle shipped her off."

"Why did she get shipped off?" Mercedes said curious.

"Because she's been getting in trouble. Been to Juvie 30 times." Sam said.

"She is awesome. This morning she defended me in front of Karofsky." Kurt said.

"That was her? I and she need to talk about his." Sam said mad before looking for his sister.

**Ok guys that's it! Next chapter tomorrow! Are excited for glee tonight! I am. I love grease so much so this will be the best episode ever. But I hate brody. He is pushing himself on Rachel and it's so fucking annoying. Anyway do you like it? Please review!**


	2. Secrets and Fights

**Hey Guys! So second chapter! Thank you to that one reviewer out there glad you like it. This story got so many follows and shet it's crazy. It means the world to me. So last night glee was awesome but it wasn't the episode with Rachel, Kurt, and Santana.**

**Favorite glee quotes of the week:**

**Finn: What's that thing called when you call people back?**

**Mike and Mercedes: Callbacks.**

**LOL I was dying at that point. So here we go second chapter.**

Rachel was outside behind the bleachers smoking a cigarette when Sam approached her.

"No smoking." Sam says before taking her cigarette and stomping on it.

"Hey I wasn't done! They're expensive these days!" Rachel says annoyed.

"Why did you stand up to Karofsky? He could have hurt you." Sam says. Rachel gives him a 'are you fucking kidding' look.

"This is why I'm considered the smart twin. He was hurting that gay kid. And what part of 'I've been to Juvie 30 times for fighting' mean to you? Look I was being good. LA did well on me." Rachel said taking a drink of 'Gatorade' (that's what she said it was).

"Good on you! Ha that was funny! But I have to admit. At least you didn't get a tattoo or body piercing." Sam said laughing. Rachel looked down guilty. "Please tell me you didn't." Rachel continued to look down guilty. "Let me see." Sam said disappointed in his sister. She showed him her belly ring in which he sighed and then she showed her tattoo. It was on the back of her neck. It had the names Andrea and Maxwell and angel wings around them. He smiled. But his smiled disappeared when she said she had 2 more. She showed him the one down her arm that Samuel and the one on across her ankle that said Travis. His smile came back. The name of her parents and brother. He hugged her tight. She thought she was off the hook but he whispered while they hugged, "You're in so much trouble." They walked back into the school. They were talking and laughing when a red slushy was thrown in both of their faces. Sam was mad but not that mad. But Rachel. Rachel was turning red without the slushy. She took off her earrings and handed them to Puck who had just shown up. She gave her sweater to Mike who had also shown up. She approached the hockey player who had just slushied them. She attacked him from behind. She was on top of him punching repeated times. He pushed her back so hard that she hit her head. He thought for sure that knocked her out but he was wrong. She stood up. Some blood ran out of her nose cause of the hit. She wiped her nose and looked down to see the blood. 'Oh you wanna dance bitch. Let's dance." She said before going to attack him again. Mike, Puck, and Finn held her back. "Oh, qualcuno mi trattenere! Sta per morire! Vorrei ucciderlo!" Rachel said yelling in Italian.

"Your sister is crazy Evans!" the hockey player said walking backwards scared.

"Pazzo? Sono pazzo? Ti faccio vedere io pazzo!" Rachel said screaming before turning angry to the bathroom. She saw 2 freshmen. "OUT" Rachel said pissed. They quickly moved out. She took her hair of its clip. She heard the door open. "I said out!" She said very pissed. Mike appeared out of the shadows. "It's just you. Could you help tie up my hair." She said. Mike nodded and pulled out a chair. She sat down and he was putting up her hair when he noticed something.

"Cool tattoo." He said smirking.

"Thanks. Its my mom and dad's name. I got 2 more." She said. She showed him her other two. "Do you have a girlfriend? Because if you do you might want to leave now." She said. He looked at her confused.

"Why?" He said confused.

"I was the slut of LA. If a girls boyfriend or a boy came in here we would end hooking up. So if you do leave now." She said.

"Nonsense." He said smiling helping her clean.

_Ok guys that's it! Sorry its short! Hope you like it! Next chapter: Sam and Puck confront Rachel and Santana talks to Rachel! Review!_


	3. Spying

**Hey Guys! So if you guy's wondering why I haven't updated My Son it's because I asked for 5 reviews and I only have 2 on it. So Chapter 3 here we go...**

**Favorite Glee Quote from season 2:**

**Finn: Something happened to me and it's shaken me to my core**

**Puck: Oh my god… He's coming out**

**Finn: Why yes. There is a man that has come into my life recently. And that man is Jesus Christ.**

**Puck: That's way worse.**

**LOL. That's from the episode grilled cheesus. It was a sad episode but that part had me crying. Anyway here we go…**

Mike had finished with Rachel's hair. He saw her outfit was pretty dirty.

"Got any extra clothes?" Mike said.

"My gym clothes. There in my locker could you get them?" Rachel said. Mike nodded and 5 minutes later returned with her gym bag. She changed into her gym clothes and came out of the stall to fix her hair. Mike was drooling over her outfit **[A/N: Link below along with the others]. **She put her hair in a high pony tail that any Cheerio would be proud of. When she looked at Mike she saw him staring at something. She followed his eyes and saw what exactly he was looking at. Her belly ring.

"It's a belly ring! Get over it!' She said annoyed. She dug into her gym bag and found her makeup kit. While putting on her mascara he said, "Not only that. How the hell do you have abs?" Mike said confused. Rachel laughed.

"Tell my brother it's because I dance. But the real reason is because of running away from cops and being in fight cl-" Rachel said before stopping herself. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. She needed extra money one time. She wouldn't be a stripper so the only thing left was fight club. And the first rule of fight club was NEVER talk about fight club. His jaw was dropped to the ground.

"You were in fight club? Oh my god! Will you marry me?" Mike said serious but joking.

"Trust me the last time someone asked me that I ended up in Vegas. Let's not go down that path just yet." Rachel said laughing with Mike. Mike suggested they left before Sam got worried. She told him don't worry. She was so wrong. As soon as they opened the door she was in a tight hug with her brother. Well it was more Sam squeezing her.

"Rachel! This isn't L.A! No fighting. I was so worried. Why aren't you enjoying this brother-sister moment like I am?" Sam said.

"Well because I can't breathe and my ring is stabbing me." She said. He quickly said sorry and let go. He looked at her outfit.

"I don't approve." He said looking her up and down again. She rolled her eyes.

"It's my gym clothes. Now as I recall we have glee club right about now. Oh my god. I'm actually going to class. It's a miracle!' She said. He rolled his eyes and they walked into the choir room (I'm making them have glee twice a day). Everyone stopped everything to look at Rachel. Most knew about the fight that happened. Santana was the one to break the silence,

"I see abs run in family. But what's up with the belly ring?" Santana questioned.

"It was a dare. But I don't recommend it. I don't know what hurt more. Getting tattoos or this." Rachel said. Everyone had shocked faces.

"You have a tattoo? Oh my god. I bet it says the list of guys you've had sex with. Must be a long tattoo." Quinn said in a bitchy like attitude.

"Ok I got into one fight today so I'm gonna stop here. But actually its 3 different tattoo's of names." Rachel said motioning for everyone to come see. She lifted up her hair to show the one with her parent's names. Then lifted up her sleeve to show the one that showed the name Samuel. And lifted up the bottom of her sweats to show the one that said Travis.

"Why didn't you just put Sam? You had to put my real name." Sam complained. Rachel shot him her best dirty look and said, "You're lucky I didn't put cricket." His face automatically turned normal and serious.

"What's up with the name Cricket?" Puck said confused. Sam shot his twin a look. She returned it. "Before Sam moved here with my older brother, we lived in Tennessee. When we were 5 our dad got us a Cricket farm and Sam-" Rachel said before she got cut off by Sam who said "You wouldn't dare." She shot him another look before saying, "Sam ran outside naked and started peeing on all the crickets. Ever since then I called him Cricket." Rachel said before giving her brother a noogie. Everyone started laughing. Kurt thought of something.

"Hey Rachel. Sam is an awesome singer. It must run in the family. Why don't you sing?" Kurt asked. Rachel paled as white as snow.

"After my parents died I never sang again because my voice sucks." Rachel lied which caused Sam to look at her funny. walked in and told her to come into the auditorium. While everyone was getting up Rachel kept seated.

"Hey Rach, you coming?" Puck said.

"Yeah just give me a moment. I'll see you guys there." Rachel said nodding. They nodded and left and closed the doors behind them Rachel got and started to sing since no one was there. That's what she thought. She didn't know that Brittany and Santana were spying on her. (Parentheses are Brittany and Santana)

I was feeling done in  
couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before

(You mean she?  
Uh huh)

I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble  
And bad fretting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more

(More, more, more!)

I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Then if anything shows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And drop you down

(Down, down, down!)

And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction

Are you a friendly man?  
And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

(Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night)

Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Creature of the night  
Creature of the night?  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
(Creature of the night  
Creature of the night)

Rachel got up hoping no one saw her. Boy was she wrong.

rachelgym_oufit/set?id=63000709#stream_box

_Alright that's it guys! Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short! Next chapter Rachel MIGHT sing in front of the Glee Club. Maybe… Bye Review Please_


	4. All is Revealed

**So… Hi…. I'm really sorry for not updating. Yesterday I was at school until 5 because it was movie night (we saw the ring and I've seen it before so I wasn't scared in the slightest but my best friend Sophia was like shitting her pants.). Then my mom took me to the gap so she could return her clothes. And I had to go to bed. SO! The moment you've been waiting for…..**

_**Italics are Rachel's thoughts**_

Rachel walked into the auditorium about 5 minutes late. She was on her phone and wearing her sunglasses. She was still in her gym clothes. The smell of alcohol and cigarette's was dead on her. She sat down next to Sam. walked onto the stage.

"As you guys know Sectionals is coming up. We need those solos in. So anyone who is interested in a solo, please join me up here." said. Everyone, even Mike walked up on stage except for Rachel. Rachel started laughing. Everyone looked at her confused or angry. "Sorry. Funny tweet **[A/N: I died when Kurt said Funny Youtube in season one!].**" Rachel said before returning back to her customized blue IPhone that said H.B.I.C. Sam looked at her confused. "How the hell did you afford that?" Sam said. Rachel looked at her brother like he was an idiot.

"I stole it. DUH!" Rachel said like it was obvious. Sam and looked at her mad. "I mean, I got a job and worked hard like a good teenager. Return to your solos please." Rachel said.

"Well Rachel, since your not auditioning why don't you help me judge them? Just make comments on what you like and what you didn't." said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and sat down in the little director box. _Here we go._

"My name is Santana Lopez." Santana said before the song 'Back to black' started. She sang it awesomely. _Whoa she's really good. I like her attitude. Reminds me of a young me. _

"Thank you so much Santana! That was amazing!" said.

"I like your bitchy attitude. It goes with the song. Great job. By the way. I only compliment once every 1,000 years. Hold on to it." Rachel said as Santana laughed at her and thanked them before walking off stage.

"Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang." Mike said introducing himself and Tina who were singing a duet. They sang ABC. _Well if it isn't Asian abs and his girlfriend Asian singer. _

"That was great guys! I really liked how it brings out Mike's voice. Any other thoughts Miss Evans?" Will said before turning to Rachel.

"I know your names but you guys are going to get Nicknames from me now. Your Asian abs and your Asian singer. It's easier to remember." Rachel said but got cut off by Mike, "Our names are only 4 letters long." Mike said. "Too bad. Anyway good performance." Rachel finished. They walked off stage.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn said. She sang 'Say a Little Prayer'.

"Quinn that was fantastic! You were amazi-"

"Why are you such a bitch?" Rachel asked curious. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said upset.

"No seriously. Why are you such a bitch? Like you didn't even have to say anything and you were still acting like a bitch. I mean the bad kind of bitch. Why?"

"Just stop it. You do this to get attention and for people to feel bad for you. Well guess what? Kurt's mom is dead and Finn's dad is dead and you don't hear them weeping about it. And Puckerman has been to juvie too! Stop it already with the act."

"Question to Kurt and Finn though. Did your parents die right before your eyes? Did your parents die because of you? Did your parents die at the same time? Question to Puckerman. Have you been to Juvie 30 times? Have you ever been scared for your life in that place?" Everyone stayed silent and looked Guilty, sad, or confused. "That's what I thought." Rachel said before leaving with tears falling free. Sam knew what would happen now.

"What does she mean her fault?'

"It happened in front of her?"

"What happened?"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Let me start from the beginning. When we were little I and Rachel were known as the singers of the family. I mean sure she dances amazing but its nothing compared to her voice. My parents were on their way to driving her to her singing lesson. They got into a bad accident. Rachel came out with a broken leg but my parents weren't as lucky. They died on impact. I wasn't in the car. I was with my older brother Travis. She blames herself for it and that's why she doesn't sing. Well not in front of people." Sam explained.

"We heard her sing in the choir room when you guys left. She's great." Santana said pointing to her Brittany.

"Well she's mad so that means she'll be singing out her feelings. So I have a plan." Sam smirked before telling the new directions his plan to make his sister sing.

**Later….**

"Hello? Anyone here?" Rachel questioned walking onto the stage in the auditorium. No response came by her. _It's quiet. Too quiet. _She spotted the band leaving.

"Hey guys! Before you leave could you play this real quick?" She asked and the band nodded heading back to their equipment. Meanwhile the New Directions were spying with a video camera heading her direction.

"Why are we taping this?" Kurt asked confused.

"Because if she denies we have a tape to prove it." Sam said. He shushed them after the music started playing.

Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.  
{Everyone including Quinn had their jaws dropped to the ground on how good she was}  
Hey jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.  
{Tears ran down her face. Every time she sang she hated herself a little bit}  
Hey jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.  
{Sam's face was proud while everyone else was impressed}  
So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.  
{Sam whispered 'That's my sister'}  
Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh.

Na na na na na ,na na na, hey jude...

As soon as she finished she ran off. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Its your fault._

"We're so going to Nationals." Puck said still in shock.

**Alright guys that's it! I'm sorry for the lack of Puckleberry in these chapters. Its just Rachel's like a new person in this story and you have to know her story to understand it first. Next chapter…. Rachel goes home with Sam and they have a talk with some Pucklberry! Hope you guys enjoyed! See you later and Review!**

**~Fighter**


	5. Die Young

**Hey guys! So I got some reviews saying that I need to make these chapters longer. Not that I don't agree but it's kind of hard. These days I have a lot on my plate. But I promise to make these longer. I'll try. Anyway so much follows and emails from ! Thank you all! So grateful for you guys! So here we go!**

_**Rachel's thoughts are Italics**_

Sam's thoughts are underlined.

Rachel walked through her front door. She was pissed. She was pissed about Quinn. She was pissed about glee club. And she was pissed about her singing. She was just pissed. Point Blank. She went upstairs into Travis' room. She was staying there until Sam helped her decorate her new room and they could buy her a damn bed. She dug into her still unpacked suitcase and looked. _Come on! I know you're in here! _She finally found her 'emergency' bottle of vodka. She drank it down so quickly she probably drowned her body. Soon enough she was drunk. She very tipsily walked downstairs and plugged her Ipod into the music docking station. She turned up the music. (THE FOLLOWING WILL BE A MONTAGE).

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

"Who should I callll?" Rachel said in a singy drunk voice. "I know!" She said as she picked up her phone a dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Is this Bobby Williams?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"I think I slept with you." She whispered.

**We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Rachel made more calls within the next 30 minutes.

"I slept with you."

"You were a total prude."

"You! You suck in bed."

"Best sex of my life."

"Weren't you my Chemistry teacher? Slept with you."

"I took your virginity right."

"You were really ugly when I met you. Then you got hot after a beer. Or two."

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Runnin like we outta time**

**Wild childs, lookin' good**

**Livin hard just like we should**

**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

Sam walked into the house with Mike and Puck behind him. The place was _trashed_. It was ruined. The hell happened here? Then there came drunken Rachel.

"Your home! OHMYGAWDDD! You were gone for like everrrrr!" She said. She was the happy kind of drunk. "You know what I realized in the past *burp* sorry. In the past 30 seconnddsss. Drinking is fun. I wish I could drink forev- Oh my god." She said before running to the bathroom. Sam ran after her. When Puck and Mike walked walked into the bathroom, Sam was holding Rachel's blonde hair back while Rachel was throwing up in the toilet. "Drinking sucks. I vow to never drink again!" She said still slightly drunk. She then started to burst out laughing. "We both know that's a lie. I'm kidding." She said.

"How much did you have to drink?" Sam said mad at his twin.

"_One bourbon, One scotch, One beerr." _Rachel said singing.

"Wow even drunk she sings good." Puck said.

"Rachel! I'm serious! How much did you have to drink?" Sam said getting even madder.

"More than I had at Sally Springs 8th grade party. That w-was a good party. Took much virginity's that night." Rachel said staring into space.

"God Rachel! This is so infuriating! That's it! I'm- I'm going for a fucking walk!" Sam said walking out of the bathroom and slamming the front door behind him.

"Wow hasn't seen him that mad since the time I destroyed his star wars poster of Yoda. He like cried. I was grounded for a week!" Rachel said annoyed. Puck laughed and said, "Mike get Advil and Water while I get the drunken princess to bed." He picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He laid her on Sam's bed.

"You're really cute you know that? What's your name again?" Rachel said.

"Puck."

"Your mother must have been more drunk than I am to name you that. What's your real name?"

"Noah." He said embarrassed. He thought she was going to crack up. But she didn't. Instead she said, "Noah. I like it." He smiled at her. She fell asleep and he kissed her head and walked out. Sam came back a hour later. He looked a little more calm. The key word being little. He walked into his room to see his sister sleeping peacefully. He cracked a smile. He couldn't stay mad at her. But tomorrow she was get what she deserved. A hang over.

_NEXT MORNING….._

Sam woke up the next morning. He saw his sister next to him and he smiled. He whispered in her ear, "Wake up Singing Angel. It's time for school." She said in her normal voice, "Why are you screaming? My head hurts like fuck." She said annoyed as she got up. She put on a white skirt, with a white vest top. Her sneakers were black and white and she was wearing sunglasses with her hair down. But her hair was covered by a knit hat. She walked down stairs and she got wolf whistles.

"Shut up! Everytime someone makes a noise they increase the size of my hangover. And if my hangover gets any bigger I will shank you." She said angry. Everyone stopped talking and continued eating breakfast. After breakfast they went to school. _Today is not gonna be a good day. My head hurts like someone threw a bowling ball at it. Just get threw it._

_**Ok guys! So that's it! Sorry its short. Hope you enjoyed! You excited for glee tomorrow? I am! Once again if Brody comes to Mckinely with Rachel and Kurt I will get so pissed. He is so fucking annoying. Anyway so next chapter is the Hangover! So stayed tuned!**_


	6. The Hangover with Suprises

**Hey guys! So I was sooooo, tired when I got outta school today. I was about to fall asleep but I told myself "Get your lazy ass up Fighter! They're depending on you dammit!" So I got up and put on music and started typing! So are you ready! This is the Hangover episode! By the way! Did you like Rachel's drunken montage? There will be some Blame it on the alcohol references.**

Rachel was at her locker when Mike approached her. She was done getting her books but she just stood there. Mike shot her a confused look.

"I wanna close my locker but it's gonna sound like a gun shot." Rachel said closing her locker lightly. He laughed lightly as they walked to Glee club together. When she walked in everyone looked at her. She sat down and Finn was practicing his drums. Her head ache was getting bigger by the second. After 3 minutes of him practicing loudly she snapped. She grabbed his drum sticks and said, "No! I have to big of a hangover to deal with this shit!" Everyone looked at her shocked. Will walked in talking about Sectionals. Her phone rang. "Sorry. Real quick." She said as she picked up her phone. "Hello? Anderson real quick. Open the choir room door? How the fuck did you know I'm in the damn choir room? Alright! Alright! I am!" She yelled on the phone to reveal a boy who was wearing a bow tie with red skinny jeans, and had his hair jelled back.

"What is up Slut?" The boy said excited. Rachel's face got bright and she smiled huge.

"Nothing Big Homo!" Rachel said hugging him. **[A/N: If you know this is from you rock. But it's from Dawson's Creek.] **Everyone was confused.

"Oh right! Everyone this is Blaine. Blaine is the only friend I had in L.A that wasn't drunk, an addict, or a sex shark. He was a good egg. Never rubbed off on me." Rachel said.

"Question. Why did he call you slut and why did you call him big homo?" Kurt said confused. Blaine and Rachel looked at each other and laughed.

"When we were in the 9th grade some boy called, Rachel a slut. I told him that's rude and he said 'shut up big homo'. Rachel completely freaked out on him. When she was done I said, 'What's up slut?' and she responded, 'Nothing big homo.' It kinda stuck. Anyway I just moved here with Coop and I'm here to audition for Glee Club."

"Well Blaine lets hear what you got. Auditorium you guys." Will said. When they got there Rachel went on the stage.

"Real quick. I want to say I'm ready. I'm ready to start singing again." Everyone looked at her surprised. "Last night when I was so drunk, I couldn't remember my first name I realized something. You guys really care about that thing Nationals or whatever the fuck it is. So I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna make someone proud for once in my life. So big homo, do you mind if I join you?" Rachel said. Blaine nodded as the music started.

_Rachel __**Blaine **_Both

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_  
**Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
_[Chorus:]_  
_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
_**Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**  
_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets_  
**I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
_[Chorus:]_  
_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
**I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
_[Chorus:]_  
_Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
_Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
**So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

The room bursted into applause. Rachel and Blaine hugged tight. Everyone was walking out of the auditorium when Puck grabbed Rachel arm. Since she grew up in the bad part of L.A it was like natural reflexes. She twisted his arm back and pinned his face to the floor. She saw who it was and lifted him up.

"Sorry. It's like a reflex. But yeah what do you want?" Rachel said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Puck said knowing no one could resist the Puckerman charm. Well no one except Rachel.

"No thanks."

"No thanks?"

"Yeah no thanks. Every heard of it? Oh I get it. Your use to girls swooning over your Puckerman charm? Well not me. If you want me work for it." Rachel said walking out. She was tough. She saw Blaine walking towards her in the hall way. All the sudden he was hit with a grape slushy. You already know what she did. She ran to Azimio the person who threw the slushy and pinned him to floor.

"Alright. Slushy me. Slushy my stupid twin brother. But if you ever slushy my best friend Blaine. Your ass will be handed to you. Clear?" She said as he nodded scared. She let him up. He ran away real fast.

"God this hangover headache is not getting any better today. Come on buddy." She said to Blaine. They went to the girls bathroom. After she cleaned him up she said, "Lets skip so we go to mall and get you new clothes. And then we could decorate my room."

Blaine knew that fighting with Rachel made no sense so he just agreed. Oh how he loved her so.

**So once again guys! I'm sorry it's short! I decided to throw some blaine in for Klaine. Also are you excited for glee tonight? I am! Anyway review! Bye!**


	7. Chasing Pavements

**Hey guys! So I'm having bad writers block with this story but I think I got it now. So are you excited for glee this week? I saw Puck saying "I'm the PUCKER-man" and Finn saying "I'm treble clef". LOL! So I told my mom that I must be excused from thanksgiving dinner early so I could watch glee. She was like under her breath "fucking gleek nerd". Oh mom! So let's get to this chapter**

_Italics are Rachel's thoughts_

Rachel and Blaine got into his jeep and started to car. They turned on the radio and a certain song came on. They smiled and started to sing along as Blaine drove.

Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah  
{Rachel was smiling and laughing more than she had in days.}  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...  
Right!  
{Her hair was blowing in the wind}  
Take me to your best friend's house  
Marmalade, we're making out  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...  
Right!

As they were still singing and laughing a truck swerved there way but Blaine acted fast and turned. He turned the radio and stopped the car. He saw how Rachel looked like her life flashed before her eyes.

"Ray? Are you ok?" Blaine asked worried about his best friend.

"I'm fine. I just need a second." She said as she let herself out of the car. She walked out of the car as she started to sing.

I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love  
But, if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you  
_[Chorus]_  
[It turned to her singing in the middle of the choir room to the glee club]

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste

[Sam understood why she was singing this while others were confused]  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waitin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it  
_[Chorus]_  
Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements

[She started to cry and her voice began to crack]  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Ohh oh  
_[Chorus x2]_

Sam came up to hold Rachel. Rachel cried on his shoulder. She said something's between her tears that the glee club couldn't understand but Sam could. She was saying stuff like "I miss them. It's my entire fault. Why not me?"

"Rachel it wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been avoided." Sam said to his stubborn twin.

"But it could have been Sam. Maybe it could have been" She said walking out of the room. Sam was gonna follow her but Puck interrupted.

"Let me." Puck said walking out. He saw her at her locker putting up photos. There were some of her and Blaine. Others of her and Sam when they were little. When she was in her Halloween costume. Things had changed in Halloween department over age. When she was 4 she was cop and Sam was a solider. But there was a photo of her when she was 16 and she was Robin Hood. But not the appropriate version. The last photo was a photo of her parents.

"You miss them don't you?" Puck said behind her. She turned around.

"More than you could imagine." She said.

"It's not your fault. I know the story. It might not count but my dad ran out on my mom, my sister, and I. It was hard to be the leader. But now I'm a badass. The biggest badass at this school." Puck said getting vain.

"Correction. You are the _second_ biggest badass at this school. I'm number waa." Rachel said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh my god you sound like me. Wanna makeout?" Puck said. She looked at her watch and shrugged.

"Sure got nothing better to do." She said as they started to kiss against the lockers. They heard footsteps.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice said. _Shit just my fucking luck._

**CLIFFHANGER! WHO WAS THE VOICE? Alright guys update tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed bye!**


	8. No strings attached

**Hey guys! So would've posted earlier but I had school today. And we got out at 12:30 but my mom was home early. So I'm writing now!**

**Responses to Reviews!**

**Future -Styles: Good job on guessing! It was Sam! Your awesome thank you for reviewing `Fighter**

**TommyH: Woah. Did you like get into my mind! You were right! Thanks so much for your review ~Fighter**

**SatanxDuxxCherryxSamchelxxxx xx: First off I love your freaking name! It describes my whole glee life and my life itself. And don't worry. I update this story almost everyday! ~Fighter**

**Bold is Sam's Thoughts**

_Italics is Rachel's thoughts_

Underlined is when they think the same thing at the same time.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice said. _Shit just my fucking luck. _As the voice got closer they learned it was Sam [A/N: YOU BOTH GOT IT RIGHT!].

"Puckerman what the hell? My sister?" Sam said pushing Puck. Rachel stood back against the walls just watching.

"Yes your sister! She's hot and I was making out with her." Puck said pushing Sam back.

"You're fucking dead meat!" Sam yelled as he raised his fist to punch Puck. But Rachel stopped him.

"Wait!" Rachel said. She got her flask out her bag and her phone and took a sip and pushed record on her phone. "Ok go." She said as her phone was recording. Sam went back to punching Puck and soon enough they were fighting. The glee club and saw 2 things. Puck and Sam fighting like animals and Rachel laughing while recording everything on her phone. Finn and Mike pulled them apart. Mercedes ran to Sam.

"Are you ok? I can't believe Rachel just stood their watching!" Mercedes said. _Wow. I don't even know her and I think she is the biggest bitch ever right next to Malibu Barbie._

"Babe. It's ok." Sam said. _Babe?!_ **Uh oh! **

"Babe?! Oh god! See Sam this is why I'm the smart twin. So not only are you like the village idiot but you are dating the biggest bitch ever. Well at least you weren't stupid enough to date Malibu Barbie." Rachel said. Sam looked down ashamed. "Oh my god you did! You dated 2 bitches in a row. Let me guess she cheated on you!" She said. Sam continued to look down. "Oh score 1 for Smart twin 0 for idiot one twin!" Rachel said pumping her fist in the air.

"Could you ever be serious? Life always has to be all fun and games for you!" Sam said angry.

"Why yes brother life does have to be all fun and games for me. You know what? If it wasn't I would be a girl who had both of her parents dead, a idiot twin brother and another idiot douche of a brother who for some reason got a tattoo of their names on her body. So not being serious makes my life a little less depressing. So Noah come with me I will get my brother and I shared blood off you." Rachel said grabbing Puck's arm and leading him to the bathroom. When she was finished cleaning him she stopped him from walking out.

"Look. It looks like you, my brother, and I aren't ready for us to be in a relationship. So how about we have a no strings attached kind of thing." Rachel said.

"So meaningless sex. Whenever we want?" Puck asked

"Whenever we want and no feelings. No falling in love. None of that."

"I'm deal." Puck said and they shook hands.

**OHHHHHHHHH! What will happen? By the way I don't like Mercedes. I don't like her because of season 3. She was fucking around with Sam's emotions and that shit aint kosher. So how will Sam react to this? Stay tuned!**


	9. The accident

**Hey guys! So I was like "Your readers have been so respectful. So today give them more Fanfiction!" Be thankful for my stories today!**

**Response to Reviews**

**Fran Hudson Berry: Thank you so much!**

**Gleeluver101: THANK THE LORD. Finally someone agrees with me. She is such a bitch sometimes.**

**TommyH: Well the wait is over. There will be a lot of twist and turns in this chapter.**

**SabrinaEF: Glad my retarded ass joke made you smile. I'm pretty stupid so to hear that makes ME smile too :]**

**Future -Styles: Love the anticipation!**

**BigtimeGleekBTR: Thank you!**

So the whole 'No Strings Attached' relationship between Puck and Rachel had gone on for a couple weeks.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hello?" Puck asked when he answered his phone.

"Puckerman! I'm bored. Come over and bring condoms." Rachel said as she was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Is your brother over?" Puck asked knowing that Sam and him weren't exactly like bro's.

"No he's at Wheezy the bitch's house right now. Hurry the hell up." She said into the phone as she hung up.

*NEXT FLASHBACK*

"I have a really weird question." Rachel said to Puck as they slipping their clothes on.

"Shoot." Puck said putting on his pants.

"What's your biggest dream? Like what do you want to do when you're older?"

"Probably just have kids. Get married. Be a solider or officer." Puck said.

"Mine is to dance forever. Sure I want kids and I want to get married. But dancing is like my dream."

"What about singing? Your voice is great."

"Sure but I could I see myself dancing." Rachel said. That's what Puck loved about her. She could dream so big. He couldn't do that.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

They were good and bad times. But the worst time had to be when Sam found out they were having sex.

*FLASHBACK*

Sam was in the kitchen whistling happy. He was cleaning up. He opened up the medicine cabinet and saw a box of condoms. They weren't his. He then took out the trash and saw there were a bunch of condom wrappers that once again. Weren't his.

"Rachel come down here!" Sam said angry. She came downstairs.

"What?" Rachel said annoyed.

"What are these doing here?" Sam asked angry. Rachel froze but thought fast.

"There condoms and there yours. Look I really don't want to hear about your sex life with the bitch lion herself." Rachel said with nervousness dripping from her voice.

"They aren't mine. There yours. You bought them for whoever you're having sex with. You are you having sex with. And don't lie to me." Sam said very serious.

"Puckerman." She said muffled so he wouldn't hear her.

"Who?"

"Puckerman." She said a little louder but still muffled.

"Who?"

"PUCKERMAN." She said louder. Sam stopped and got in his car and drove to Puck's. When he got there he realized there was only one truck. It was Puck's. He kicked down the door and saw Puck on the couch. He ran up to Puck and punched him in the. Puck got up.

"What the fuck dude?!" Puck said angry.

"I know your sleeping with my sister!" Sam said. Puck froze.

"Look were just friends with benefits ok. We have a no strings attached relationship." Puck said.

"If you hurt her or get her pregnant I will kill you." Sam said while walking out.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

But Puck ruined everything. They one day were at his house when he asked:

"How many guys have you slept with?" Puck asked. She froze and looked at him.

"What?" She asked confused and a little.

"You said when you got here you were like the slut of L.A. So how many guys have you slept with?"

"I can't believe you asked me that you asshole!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much…"

"Fuck you. I'm leaving." She said walking out. She got into her car and drove. She picked up her phone and started texting Blaine. She didn't see there was a truck coming her way. It hit the driver side of her car. The ambulance and police came. The officer picked up her phone and called the first person on her favorites.

"Hello?" Sam said as he picked up.

"Hi. My name is Officer Gomez. You were on this girl's favorites. She has been in a accident." The officer said.

"I'm on my way." Sam said rushing to get his car keys. He texted Puckerman, Santana and Finn. Her and Santana had become like best friends in the past couple of weeks. They quickly rushed to the hospital. They gave her name and the doctor came out.

"What happened to her? Is she gonna be ok?" Puck asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry I could only share that information with family." The doctor said.

"I'm her twin brother." Sam said. The doctor sighed.

"The truck hit her hard. She wasn't paying attention. She's paralyzed from the waist down. If she doesn't improve with her walking ability she could be in a wheelchair for the wheelchair for the rest of her life." The doctor said.

**OHH! CLIFFHANGER! So did you like it or did you hate it? Review!**


	10. Making a comeback part 1

**Hey guys! So did you see glee last night? Was I the only one who thought that when Jake was telling his problem to Puck, Puck started thinking about Rachel? It was an awesome episode though. But if Marley starts playing with emotions I'm going to kill her….. Anyway…..**

**Responses to Reviews**

**Frenchirishjewel: I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy it.. I will try to make it up to you!**

**Fran Hudson Berry: She will improve a little but I'm not giving any spoilers! Thank you!**

**Future -Styles: I actually thought you meant it and my heart hurt (not even lying) but when I saw the parenthesis I was so happy!**

**TommyH: I try my best to keep you guys waiting.**

Sam's face paled. Santana started to cry. Finn looked sad. Mike looked upset. And Puck looked and felt guilty.

"She's awake. You can see her if you like." The doctor said leading them to her door. When they opened it she was drinking Tea and watching TV.

"Hey guys!" She said excited. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and down her neck.

"Rachel. How are you?" Mike said. She laughed.

"Ah I'm good. Just paralyzed from the waist down for probably the rest of my life and I'll probably just never dance again. How are you?" She said while laughing.

"Rachel this isn't a joke. You need to take this serious." Sam said calm but mad.

"Sam I told you. If I took the fun out of my life, both my parents would be dead. I would have an idiot twin brother, another idiot douche of a brother. I would be the slut of L.A and I would be in a wheelchair." She said.

"I called Blaine. He should be here in 5 minutes." Santana said wiping her tears.

"Rachel I'm so sorry." Puck said. Everyone else was confused but Rachel understood.

"It's ok. Don't beat yourself up about it." Rachel said and Puck nodded. "So when am I released from this asylum." Rachel joked.

"Tomorrow." Sam said.

"Man. Other then the accident with mom and dad. The last time I was in a hospital was because of Sam." Rachel said shooting a dirty look at Sam.

"It wasn't my fault! All I said was I'd catch you if you jump out the window from our bedroom." Sam said innocently while the others had a what the hell face.

"When I jumped you moved out of the way!" Rachel exclaimed. Sam just shrugged. The door opened. Rachel thought it would be Blaine. But instead it was a guy as tall as Finn who had green eyes and blondish brownish hair that was spiked up with gel.

"Travis?!" Rachel said confused and angry. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in college doing something with your evil self?" Rachel said harshly.

"Wow sis. The last time I saw you in a hospital bed was when you jumped out the window thinking your twin would catch you." He said.

"Once again. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sam called me. He told me you were in an accident."

"Maybe we should exit the room." Mike said. Sam shook his head.

"No it gets interesting. And we need witnesses for when they kill each other." Sam said.

"I don't want you here." Rachel said.

"Rae. I'm sorry for what I said." Travis said sincerely.

"I was 11 Travis. You told me you would never forgive me. My parents died right before my eyes. I needed you Trav'. And you weren't there." Rachel said with teary eyes. Travis hugged her lightly knowing she had bruises. She hugged back.

"So badass. I heard you got ink in L.A. Let me see." Travis said. Travis was like her. Bubbly laid-back and badass. Even though Sam and she were twins and they were a lot alike she was like her older brother. When she tried to lift up her hand it hurt too much so she told Travis to tie her hair in a ponytail. He gave her Kudos' on her Tattoos. He didn't see the last one though. She told him to lift up the blanket to see it. When he saw it he lifted up his arm to show her his Tattoo that had Rachel up on his muscle. She smiled and looked offended.

"I really hurt Bro. I don't see a Sam or Cricket or Samuel tattoo on you anywhere. What about a Suzy tattoo?" Sam said.

"Who's Suzy?' Finn asked confused.

"It's our older sister. She's 1 year older than Travis. We don't really talk about her because she's kind of a…." Sam started.

"Bitch?" Rachel tried to finish.

"Selfish ass?" Travis tried to finish.

"Not a nice person." Sam finished. Everyone is the room laughed.

"Let's call her. I mean she can't be that bad right?" Santana said. The siblings all looked at each other. The shrugged and Travis called her and put her on speaker. [Italics are Suzy]

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Suzy Q! It's Travis here with Sam!"

"_Hey guys! What's up?"_

"Nothing. Rachel moved back and she's in the hospital."

"_Oh god. Who's dead now?"_

"Ouch sis. That hurt. That hurt right in the memory and childhood." Rachel said.

"_Oh you heard me. Well are you hurt?"_

"Gonna be in a wheelchair for a couple months."

"_Oh no! I'm coming home!"_

"Oh no Suz' you don't have to."

"_Nonsense. I'll be there by tomorrow. I'll be staying the month. Bye!"_

She hung up before Rachel could fight back.

"FUCK! I HATE MY LIFE!" Rachel screamed. Everyone started laughing at her.

**Alright guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I made them have a sister because on the show Sam has a little brother and sister so I said why not. There will be more Puckleberry. THIS IS A PUCKLEBERRY STORY! Will Puck and Rachel grow closer? Will Rachel and Suzy grow closer? And how will the rest of the glee club react to Rachel being in a wheelchair? Find out next time!**


	11. Making a comeback part 2

**Hi… Alright start it! Hit me with pitch forks and torches. *Knife comes flying at face but catches it*. Guys I'm really sorry! I've been wrapped up in school and I've had the biggest writers block with this story. But here it is! BTW, did you see glee this week? Crazy.. Such a cliffhanger! It's honestly all Kitty's fault and I hope no blame goes to Marley. Jarley for life Bitches!**

**Responses to Reviews!**

Frenchirishjewel: Glad to know you thought it was funny! ~Fighter

BigTimeGleekBTR: Seven days later… I update… Anyway glad to know you thought it was a great chapter. ~Fighter

Amber-Gallo98: I use to update everyday…. I will try to do that again but it will be harder because I'm failing fucking Spanish and I got a D in math. Everything else is good in grades A's and B's... Fucking my teachers hate me. But I will try to update more. ~Fighter

Ashley: Thank you! ~Fighter

Rachel went home later the next day in her wheelchair. They got a call from Suzy saying that she would be landing in an hour. They drove to the airport in Columbus to pick her up. Santana, Finn, and Mike decided to tag along to see what was called, "The biggest bitch on the planet." When they got to the airport they waited for the flight from Miami to Columbus.

"Here she comes. Rachel please be nice." Sam warned his twin. Rachel rolled her eyes and watched. It was a girl wearing a black dress with black ankle boots. Her hair was down and it was blonde just like Sam and Rachel's hair. She had piercing green eyes that could kill you in a second. She was wearing pearls and a pearl necklace. She ran up to them.

"Hey you guys!" She said hugging Sam and Travis. "Sam you got tall! And Trav' you started working out." She finally noticed Rachel and struggled to hug her. "Hey little sis! Look I'm staying here for a couple months. I'm doing my work and college from the house. You guys still have my room right?" Suzy asked Travis. He nodded. She jumped up excited.

"Hey Sam! Race you to the parking lot!" Rachel said wheeling herself.

"Hey no fair!" Sam said running after her. Travis and Suzy sighed mad.

"KIDS!" They yelled at the same time. They looked at each other weird.

"Wow we sounded like mom and dad." Travis said and they all started laughing.

"So Suzy what high school did you guys go to?" Mike asked curious.

"WMHS" Suzy said. The 3 teenagers looked at her surprised.

"What was your origin?" Santana asked also curious.

"I was head cheerio. Travis was quarterback. Was Rachel a cheerleader?" Suzy asked. They shook their heads. Suzy laughed lightly. "I didn't think so. As a kid she was a singer and dancer. Never liked cheerleading. She would've been so good at it. If the accident didn't happen." Suzy sighed sadly.

"Are you guys seeing how much she's a bitch?" Santana whispered confused to Finn and Mike.

"Nope" They answered back.

"Me neither." When they reached the parking lot they saw that the twins we're looking at each other mad.

"What happened?" Travis asked.

"He cheated! He put gum on my wheel so I could be slower!" Rachel said mad picking gum off her wheel. Finn saw that she was struggling so he helped her out.

"And she cheated! She knocked a cone in front of me so I would trip!" Sam said also mad.

"So who won?" Mike asked.

"I DID!" The twins said in unison. The others started laughing.

"Some things never change." Suzy said sighing loving the fact that she was with her younger siblings. They dropped Santana, Finn, and Mike off and drove home.

"Rachel we have a surprise for you!" Travis said. He picked Rachel up in a bridal style and carried her upstairs. He opened a door to bedroom. It was beautiful. It was black and blue and it had pictures on the wall. Of when she was a little girl, when she was with Blaine, Sam, Travis, Suzy, and her parents. And there was one that made her eyes tear up. It was a drawing she had made when she was 5. She was in 1st grade and she was told to make a picture of her family. She made it and of course it was terrible. Then there was one next to it. When her parents died her grandparents asked her to draw a picture. It was a picture of her, Sam, Travis, and Suzy on the ground crying and in the sky her mom and dad had wings and halo's and were smiling at them.

"How did you guys?..." Rachel asked trailing off.

"We called Blaine and asked for some pictures for you. The others we got from the attic. We know how much you hated sleeping in a room that wasn't yours. So we decorated it for you." Sam said.

"We're gonna get dinner ready." Travis said leaving the room. Sam followed him and Suzy was about to but Rachel stopped her.

"Hey Suz'?" Rachel called her sister.

"Yes?" Suzy said turning around.

"Could you help me get in my pajamas?" Rachel asked shyly. Suzy nodded excited. It was normal that the younger one reached out to the older one. Suzy was excited because she always wanted Rachel to ask her for help. Suzy vowed to herself that she would be nice to her sister as long as she was there. Tomorrow when Rachel returned to school, she was going to help Rachel. Sam talked about how this girl Quinn Fabray was the new head cheerio and how she was always after Rachel. It was time to show her H.B.I.C cheerio's attitude. There were a few things that Rachel and Suzy had in common. They could both sing, dance, they were both athletically trained, as well as gymnastics, and they had a H.B.I.C attitude. They were related after all.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will make it up to you some how! Review to get a shout out! BYE!**

**~Fighter**


	12. We're better than Sam&Rachel

**Hey guys! So… I see you guys are enjoying this story which is awesome!  
Responses to reviews!**

**Future - Styles: Thanks! You're so close. Highest Bitch in CHARGE not cheerleading. Still close though.**

**TommyH: Thanks.**

**GleeDrizzle: Thanks Laura! **

**Guest: You're right. But I have some planned in this chapter so it lines up.**

On Monday morning, Suzy was helping Rachel get ready for school. Rachel had a Vila Femme Oversize Top with blue jeans and black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was in a messy high bun. While Suzy went fancy as usual. Suzy was wearing Gucci Toffee Bridle Belted Dress with ankle boots, with her hair in a messy ponytail and a matching crossover bag. Travis helped her into the car and when they got to school, Sam put her in the wheelchair and rolled her out of the parking lot. They said goodbye to their older siblings and went inside.

"Oh my god!"

"What the fuck happened?"

"How long is she gonna be in there?" Sam heard people ask all over the hall ways as he pushed her. The bell rang and it was time for glee. Rachel rolled herself in. No one noticed her.

"Hey guys." Rachel said. Everyone turned to look at her shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Quinn asked shocked.

"You know I got into a car accident. Usually that's what happens when your legs stop working." Rachel said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Quinn shot her a dirty look. walked in. He knew about her accident so he didn't really stop. 2 people walked in. No one except Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Mike, Finn, Santana, and Will knew who it was.

"Oh my god! You're Suzy Evans! Wait- Evans? Oh my god! Your related to- HER?" Quinn asked outraged to Suzy pointing to Rachel. "What? How? Why?"

"Trust me, Sam and I thought the same thing when we first came home from the hospital when we were born. 'Why?'" Rachel said joking and nudging Sam.

"We did. 'Why God? Why this family?'" Sam said joking with his twin.

"I'm hurt you guys. Anyways we're here to check on our little sister and brother." Travis said.

"No. You guys are here for your latest installment of, 'We're better than Rachel and Sam'." Rachel said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Name one time." Travis and Suzy said at the same time.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Sam and Rachel were in 3rd grade. It was show and tell day but they had nothing. They had gotten called by the teacher to present. Since they were twins they had to present everything together._

"_Actually Mrs. Forest we-" Rachel began but got cut off._

"_Sorry we're late." Travis said walking in with Suzy._

"_Who are you?" Mrs. Forest asked._

"_I'm Travis."_

"_And I'm Suzy. We're Sam and Rachel's older brother and sister. We're also their show and tell projects." Suzy explained. Suzy and Travis started talking about how they were good at everything and they're undefeated._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Mom said you guys didn't have a project so we helped you guys out!" Travis argued.

"Yes Travis because you couldn't have gotten have gotten a toy for us to use." Rachel argued back.

"Look we're not here to argue. , can me and Travis just sing something real quick?" Suzy asked and Will nodded.

"Here we go." Rachel and Sam whispered to each other.

**Travis **_Suzy _Both

**Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction**  
_Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_  
**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks**  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
**Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription**  
_Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching_  
**Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much  
**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way  
**Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction**  
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back  
It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

The room went insane with applause. Rachel rolled her eyes along with Sam.

"That's not fair! You guys practiced! I hear it in your voices. Whenever Sam and I use to sing together it was improv! It's not fair." Rachel whined like a child. Her siblings rolled their eyes. Class went on and Travis and Suzy stayed with them. At he end gave them free time.

"Hey Sam. Wanna hangout later?" Mercedes asked Sam. Everyone paid attention to this.

"I can't. I'm helping Rachel." Sam said. Mercedes got mad at this. Rachel thought it was the perfect time for a joke.

"Hey anyone have a pen?" Rachel asked and was given a pen from Artie. She cocked it like it was a gun and screamed, "BURN!" To Mercedes.

"Shut up before I make you wish you weren't born." Mercedes said to her pissed off. Rachel looked around and then said.

"I don't know if you realized this but, I already wish I wasn't born!" Rachel said and her siblings laughed at her. **[A/N: Starting from the Do you want to hang out it is all from that 70's show, the second funniest show on earth] **

The bell rang and everyone left except Rachel and Artie.

"Hey Rachel? If you ever need someone to talk to about your accident you can talk to me." Artie told her. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks." Rachel said and he rolled out. A moment later she did as well. She met with Puck and he helped her get her books from her locker.

"Hey Noah? Could you help me with something?" Rachel asked him as he pushed her chair.

"Sure."

"Can you help me with my YOLO list?"

"What's a YOLO list?"

"When I was at the hospital, I made the list if things I want to do. I could have died and I thank god that I didn't. So this list is of everything I want to do before it's too late."

"Let's do it!"

**Alright! Did you guys enjoy? Don't worry Puck and Rachel will go on a date _soon. _The YOLO list part is hilarious. It will be in the next chapter.**


	13. The Yolo list

**Hey guys! I'm back! So we are at the very funny part of this story the YOLO list.**

So Puck had pushed Rachel out of the school into the parking lot. He set her in his car and turned to her.

"So what's first on this list?" Puck asked. Rachel smirked and handed him the list. "Oh no. I'm not doing this."

"You have to! You're the only one who would."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"Trust me. You won't. And if you do tell Sam I did it." Rachel said. Puck looked unsure, but Rachel made the puppy dog look which made him crack.

"Fine. Your house has a pool right?" Puck asked.

"Yes. And Travis and Suzy aren't home." Rachel nodded. They drove her house and puck set her wheelchair in front of the water.

"Are you sure about this?" Puck asked her.

"Positive." Rachel replied. He counted down and pushed her into the water without the chair. He then jumped in to get her out of the water. When she was back on land she opened her eyes.

"So not my best idea." Rachel said shivering.

"Yeah probably not. But hey! You did it. Let's get you changed." Puck said picking her up. After changing clothes they got ready to do the next thing on the list. They got in the car and drove to Mercedes' house. They had it all; eggs, toilet paper, and graffiti.

"May I just say we should've done this one in the dark?" Puck suggested.

"Look Noah, just keep your hood up and if we get caught grab me out of the chair and run." Rachel said. They got out of the car and started the damage started. They graffited the property, egged it, and toilet papered it. All the sudden they heard a voice.

"HEY! STOP IT!"

"Shit! Run!" Rachel yelled to Puck. He picked her up and folded her chair and ran to the car. He quickly put her in and jumped in the driver's seat and drove really fast.

"That. Was. Epic!" Rachel said.

"Your insane. How many things are left on the list?" Puck asked.

"One."

"What is it?"

"I want to visit my mom and dad at the cemetery. They were buried together." Rachel said. Puck nodded and drove to the cemetery. They passed tombstones until Rachel stopped him.

"This is them. I'll call you when I need you." Rachel told him. He nodded and left.

"Hey mom and dad. It's me. Rachel. I know I've been a bad daughter and I haven't visited. I'm sorry. I know your disappointed in me. I lost my virginity when I was 13. I've drank, I've done drugs, I've smoked. I'm not the regular 17 year old. I started singing again. I think you guys are happy about that. Are you mom? I know whenever I use to sing you would smile like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. Has Sam visited you with Suzy, and Travis? If not I will go home and nag them. I just here to say, I-I miss you and I love you. I'm so sorry." Rachel said her voice cracking towards the very end. She called who wiped her tears off.

"You know I made a list too." Puck said. "And I need you to help me."

"Sure. Let me see." Rachel said taking the list from his hands.

_YOLO LIST_

_GO ON A DATE WITH RACHEL EVANS_

_DATE RACHEL EVANS_

"Your clever . But yes I would be honored to go on a date with you and possibly be your girlfriend after. The keyword being 'possibly'." Rachel replied smiling. He grinned and leaned in for a kiss when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Mercedes' house just got vandalized!" Sam exclaimed

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Rachel said a little too fake.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. There's no point in lying to you when you know me so well."

**Alright guys! We finally have a Puckleberry date! YAY! Next chapter will not be the date though! It will be like a re-write of the season 3 Christmas episode. After next chapter it will be the date. Bye! And stay safe please!**


	14. Christmas Blues

**Hey guys! So glee has been awesome right? Poor Burt****. But things will get worse before they get better. The Bram scene was adorable even though I ship Samchel/Evanberry and Brittana. Anyways…. I just broke up with my boyfriend! Read bottom for more details! This will be like a rewrite of season's 3 Christmas episode.**

**Responses to Reviews!**

**Fran Hudson Berry: Oh my god! Marry me? I love you so much! You're so sweet! ~Fighter23**

**BigtimegleekBTR: Thank you much! ~Fighter23**

Sam wheeled Rachel into the choir room in time for glee. She pulled a notepad and pen out of her bag and started to write a list.

"What are you writing Rae?" Santana asked her. Rachel laughed a little.

"A list of the cutest boys in glee club. In order." Rachel replied. Puck looked suspicious and grabbed the list from her.

"Evans? Trouty Mouth got number 1? I should be number waa!" Puck said outraged.

"He looks just like me. Of course he's number 1." Rachel shot back simply. Sam pounded her fist. "But you know what's really sexy? Accents. Like British, or Irish. You guys are boring! Whoever had an accent would be number 1 for sure." Rachel said pouting. All they could do is laugh. Finn walked in with a kid who looked new.

"Guys I found someone to join glee club. This is Rory Flannigan. He's from Ireland." Finn said.

"Hello everyone. I'm so excited to meet you all." Rory said in his thick Irish accent.

"And we have number 1!" Rachel said crossing her brother's name out to write Rory's name in.

"What? But I'm your twin!" Sam said outraged as well.

"Don't take it personal Cricket. Some people are better looking then me. I mean not Wheezy or Tubbers" Rachel said pointing to the back where Mercedes and Quinn were sitting, "But some people."

"Alright everyone settle down." Will said walking the choir room. "Today we will be-"

"Hold on Twinkle Toes." Sue said walking in. "New gay and blonde wonder twins. My office." She said exiting and pointing to Blaine, Sam, and Rachel.

"Oh great. What did you do Man hands?" Quinn scoffed. Rachel glared.

"I will have you know that I have been off drugs for 1 week, I haven't smoked a cigarette in 24 hours, and I have been sober for a total of an hour!" Rachel said proudly. Sam was confused, as was everyone else.

"How did you get drunk? It's only 9:00." Sam asked really lost.

"Honey I don't need alcohol to get drunk." Rachel laughed. Blaine and Sam rolled their eyes and pushed her to Coach Sylvester's office.

"Well thank you for coming blonde cripple, bieber, and new gay." Sue said as they walked in and sat down, except for Rachel who just sat in her chair quietly.

"Miss Sylvester why are we here?" Blaine asked just as confused as the other two.

"Well as Big-lipped knows I had a sister who had Down syndrome **[A/N: I think that's what Sue's sister had. I know she had the same thing that Laura Potter has] **unfortunately she died last year. She always liked when I did something good. That's why I was wondering if you wanted to help volunteer at the soup kitchen on Christmas this year?" Sue asked. There was silence for a second until Rachel broke it.

"I'll do it. I mean why not? Ever since mom and dad died I really nothing on Christmas to do." Rachel said.

"Me too. I mean like Rachel said ever since my parents died we have nothing else to do. Why not help?" Sam agreed.

"Sure. I'll do it too." Blaine also agreed.

"Sue-tastic. I made up the word because I felt that fantastic sounded stupid. Anyway, can you ask your little gay stupid club to join us at the kitchen?" Sue asked somewhat politely. They nodded and left the office. When they got back to glee club, Artie was making an announcement.

"Oh, Sam, Rachel, Blaine. Your back. Just in time. I have great news. I talked to the director advisor of a channel network and us- the glee club- will be doing an on air performance and show on Christmas night!" Artie announced excited. Everyone looked excited except for Rachel, and Sam.

"Actually, we were about to ask you guys something to." Rachel said. Quinn sighed.

"No we don't want to smoke weed and drink alcohol with you." Quinn said.

"Wow are you always such a tw-" Rachel started but got cut off by Sam.

"Anyways. We were going to ask if you wanted to help us volunteer at the soup kitchen." Sam said.

"Are you insane? We're going to be on TV! That's much more important than a stupid soup kitchen!" Mercedes said which shocked Sam, not so much Rachel. Blaine looked really guilty.

"Rachel- I wanted to be on TV. But if you want me to stay I will." Blaine said. Rachel shook her head.

"No Blainers. It's okay. At least you considered it. Go be on television and make me proud. I'll be watching at the kitchen." Rachel said and gave Blaine an honest smile which made Blaine's face light up like a Christmas tree. "So none of you are going to come help us?" Rachel asked disappointed. Everyone looked down guilty and sheepishly- well except for Rory. He looked like he wanted to object but Quinn and Mercedes were giving him the death glare. "Well then. I'm out. Thing 2 you wanna join me?" Rachel asked Sam, who nodded. They walked out of the room- well except for Rachel who once again rolled herself out of the room. Sam was helping her get her books out of her locker when Rory approached them.

"Guys I'm really sorry for not saying anything when I had the chance. It's just Quinn and Mercedes were death glaring me. Anyway, since I'm new here I wanted to join you guys at the kitchen. But at the same time I also want to be on television." Rory said honestly.

"It's ok Rory. At least you actually want to help us. Look. If you want to join us you could come to this address." Rachel said handing Rory a piece of paper. Rory smiled, put it in his pocket and walked away.

"Nice kid." Rachel said

"Your planning on sleeping with him aren't you?"

"This is why we're twins!"

X.x.X.x.X.x

Rachel and Sam had gotten Travis and Suzy to help them at the kitchen. Travis and Rachel made the food while, Travis and Sam served it.

"You know what I realized? This is the first thing we've done together since Mom and Dad died." Rachel said. They smiled.

"They would be proud." Travis said. Rachel smiled. Her smile faded.

"Oh shit! I promised Blaine I would watch the Christmas Glee Special." Rachel said rolling up to the TV's remote. For some reason the soup kitchen had a pretty good plasma screen. She turned it on and pushed 7. It was just in time. Blaine had just began singing Let it Snow with Kurt. She smiled as an idea came into her head.

"Those 2 will be together before new years." She said to herself. They finished singing and Mercedes and Quinn came on. As Rachel was cooking with Travis, she felt her anger rising. She really didn't like Quinn and Mercedes. At all. They were skanky bitches that didn't like her the minute she joined glee club. Was it jealousy? She didn't know and honestly she didn't care. Later, on Finn and Puck came on wearing Star Wars outfits. Finn was wearing a Luke Skywalker costume, while Puck was wearing a Han Solo outfit. Rachel had to turn the TV volume up for this one.

"Say, are you dressed like Luke Skywalker and Han Solo?" Blaine asked them clearly off of a script.

"No, that's copyright infringement. Any resemblance to Star Wars characters is purely coincidental." Finn said looking directly at the camera. **[A/N: I couldn't help myself! I find that scene hilarious and whenever I see it or see a photo from it I die from laughing!]. **Rachel laughed at Finn's awkwardness. They sang again and the Cheerio's came on. After, a long period of time Rory came on.

"Sam! Come on! Rory's on now!" Rachel shouted to Sam. She rolled herself out of the kitchen and in front of the TV. Sam made Suzy cover for him and he sat down next to Rachel. (I don't know the exact lines because I don't have the script but bear with me.)

"Now we have Rory as Itchy who will be reading Frosty the Snowman." Mercedes says at the camera. Rory comes on and has an elf suit on.

"Actually I have something else to read." Rory says opening up something that looks like the gospel. The others on television look like they're panicking.

"Um- are you sure? Because we really want to hear Frosty." Quinn says nervously. The others nod. Rory shakes his head and starts to read. He read biblical nativity story from the Gospel according to Luke. During him reading it, everyone looked guilty.

"We shouldn't be here. We should be helping others who don't have anything. Which is why, I'm going to the soup kitchen right now and off this!" Rory announced leaving the set. People on television were acting like it never happened. Well, actually that's what some of them were trying to do. Blaine had gotten up and left, along with Finn, Puck, and Mike. Rachel and Sam and they're jaws dropped.

"Oh my..." Rachel started but she couldn't finish.

"God." Sam finished for her just as shocked as his twin. He couldn't believe Rory had done that. Rory had just walked into the soup kitchen. The twins heard the door.

"RORY!" The twins said in unison. Sam ran to him while Rachel wheeled her self as fast as she could to him.

"Hey guys! Am I too late?" Rory asked smiling.

"Nope! You're good. Just grab those plates and start serving!" Sam said eagerly. Rory nodded. Later the other guys arrived. Soon enough, everyone arrived. They sang do they know it's Christmas which was a hit. It was the best Christmas Rachel and Sam had, had in a long time.

**Ok guys that's it! This took me a couple days to write because I had places to go, people to see. Oh yeah why did I break up with my boyfriend? Because I thought we were better as friends and plus, he shock my hand when he met me at my locker -_-. Sorry for not much puckleberry in this chapter. Now don't get mad but next chapter may not be the date either. I'm still debating, but I have an idea. It's probably not but I don't know yet. Review and happy holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, or if you don't celebrate anything (Like if your Islamic like I am. But I still celebrate Christmas cause my mom lets us) then just happy holidays! Stay safe and see you in a couple days! Bye! BTW, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Like ever.**


	15. Babies&The Date

**Hey guys! So I know it's been long as hell, but if you checked my profile I said I was coming back January 20, 2013! **

**Responses to Reviews!**

**Fran Hudson Berry- Its fine I understand perfect. But let's get married in Vegas! You down? –Fighter**

**123a456e- Thank you! I'm glad you think my terrible jokes are hilarious. And don't worry; thinks for her will get better soon. Trust me. –Fighter**

**SushiGirl10- Thank you! –Fighter**

"Hey Noah" Rachel tried to say seductively but it didn't work.

"I'm still not telling you where we're going for our date." Puck responded smirking. She groaned. Rachel had been trying for days to figure out where he was taking her for their date, but he kept responding "It's a surprise." Rachel hated surprises. Like really. Ever since she was little.

"Oh come on! Please!" Rachel whined. Puck shook his head. "Fuck you then!" Puck laughed. He knew she didn't mean it. It was just rage about the surprise. Sam ran up to them.

"Hey guys. Mr. Shuester said to come to the auditorium for dance rehearsals right now." Sam explained noticing how tense his sister's body got when he mentioned dancing.

"What a bushy haired asshole! He knows I'm one of his best dancers along with Mike, Brittany, and Santana and he says dance rehearsals. Fucking dick." Rachel said angry.

"Rae relax. Mr. Shue knows that and he knows that you're going to get better soon. So all you have to do is move around. Once you get better you and Mike are going to choreograph everything." Sam told his sister. Both, Puck and Sam noticed how relaxed her body got. They wheeled her to the auditorium. They helped her on to the stage where they started. 5 minutes into the whole thing Mercedes walked in.

"Wow look who decided to show up." Rachel said. Mercedes shot her a glare.

"Sorry I'm late I had to take a test." Mercedes apologized

"It's ok Mercedes I'll run you through the dance" Mike said. When they tried to go through the dance Mercedes got up and ran to the garbage looking like she was about to vomit. Rachel smirked. _This is going to be real fun,_ she thought to herself.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Rachel smirked very evil like.

"Believe what Evans?" Mercedes snapped back. Rachel looked at her a chuckled.

"Ok now I have to do this. Now everyone follow through ok?" Rachel told them and everyone nodded. "Ok so, when a man and a woman love each other very much, or when a boy or girl needs a one night stand, or when you fail Ms. Olsen's 9th grade English exam and your really mad and you need a boy to- I'm sorry I'm bringing my personal life stories in here. Anyway, when a boy and a girl have sex usually that results in a pregnancy. And you all know I have sex a lot. But I have never once had a pregnancy scare because I use protection. Birth control and condoms. But some people are too stupid, such as Wheezy and Cricket to use protection, so they get pregnant." Rachel explained.

"Wait- what?" Sam questioned, not knowing what the hell just happened.

"I'll explain later. Now who in this club has been pregnant?" Rachel asked. Everyone stayed quiet. Except for Brittany.

"Quinn." Brittany said, not knowing what was wrong with saying it. Rachel looked around and started cracking up.

"No… No….. You're telling me that captain of the celibacy club, Quinn Fabray got pregnant? No seriously who in this club has gotten pregnant before?" Rachel said between laughs. Everyone just looked at her. "You're not kidding! Oh my god! That's both hysterical and ironic! Now I'm going to guess Finn knocked her up because they use to go out." Rachel guessed.

"Not me." Finn confessed.

"Wow what a harlot! Finn who's your best friend?" Rachel questioned.

"Well there's Sam, Puck, M-." Finn got cut off by Rachel laughing again.

"Oh my god! Noah knocked Tubbers up? This is hilarious! Look I'm going out back, to not smoke cigarettes. Congrats, on the baby Aretha and Cricket!" Rachel said rolling out.

"Baby?" Sam asked confused as ever.

"Suzy I'm not wearing a dress!" Rachel argued with her sister.

"Rachel Hilary Evans yes you are! It's a date!" Suzy argued back.

"But I don't know where he's taking me!" Rachel said. Suzy sighed.

"Fine. You could wear jeans but with a crop top please!" Suzy said defeated. Meanwhile, downstairs Travis and Sam were ready to give the brotherly talk.

"Ok I'm bad cop your good cop." Travis told Sam.

"No! I wanna be bad cop!" Sam whined.

"I could beat up Puck so your good cop!"

"Why can't we both be bad cop?"

"Well because- because- I really don't know."

"Then let's both be bad cop!" The doorbell interrupted them.

"Shit! Ok your bad cop, I'm good cop." Sam said.

"You're not anything. Just let him in dammit!" Rachel screamed down the steps. Travis nodded and opened the door. Puck was wearing plain jeans with a black shirt with his leather jacket.

"Hello Puckerman. Come in." Travis greeted. Puck nodded and came in. They guys just talked when all the sudden they heard a yelling voice.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A BELLY RING AND 4 TATTOO'S?!" They heard Suzy scream. Travis and Sam looked at each other.

"I got this one Trav'" Sam said taking a deep breath and walking up the steps. Puck and Travis heard yelling and screaming. Suddenly, Sam and Suzy walked down the steps.

"Don't ask us how but she managed to beat us up and kick us out while she was in a wheel chair." Sam said.

"Travis! Help me downstairs!" Rachel screamed from her bedroom. Once Travis helped his sister, downstairs here and Puck left. Puck helped her into the car then got in.

"Rachel you look awesome." Puck said.

"Thanks I'm well aware. So where are you taking me?" Rachel asked excited. The surprise had been eating her up. Puck chuckled.

"Alright I'll tell you. I know you're really pissed off that you can't dance until your legs get better. And the only way you'll get better is if you go to physical therapy. So, before we go to dinner we're going to physical therapy." Puck told her.

"If you weren't driving I would have made out with you right now." Rachel said

After 20 minutes of making out in Puck's truck, they finally went inside the physical therapy. Puck helped Rachel move her legs around and helped her move around. The lady who ran it, Judy saw Rachel had really good progress going on. Better than most patients.

"Rachel your doing very good. If you come tomorrow and this weekend by Monday you'll be out of your chair." Judy said. Rachel looked at her.

"Noah, before we came here did we do drugs? Or did we drink anything? Because this can't be real." Rachel said shocked. Puck chuckled and told her it was real. After they left, Puck took her to dinner. It wasn't fancy. It was pizza. That was thing. Rachel didn't care. She didn't need fancy things.

"Alright let's play 20 questions." Puck said.

"Alright. Any siblings?"

"Yes one little sister named Miranda. Dream college?"

"Julliard for life. Who's in your life right now?"

"My mom and sister. Dad left us ages ago."

"This is the most depressing rendition of 20 questions I've ever played."

"I know right? Anyway I have a great question."

"Shoot." Rachel said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Puck asked with a smirk. Rachel smiled.

"Of course." Rachel replied kissing him.


End file.
